Levi et Eren
by lance Caporal Rivaille
Summary: Eren désespère tout ce qu'il entreprend échoue lamentablement ... une nuit il va faire la rencontre de Levi...


**_BONJOUR CHERS FANS VOUS ALLEZ BIEN?_**

 ** _JE REVIENS AVEC UNE AUTRE FANFICTION DU COUPLE ERERI !_**

 ** _N'OUBLIEZ PAS LES PERSONNAGES NE M APPARTIENNENT PAS ET LA FANFICT ET RELATIVEMENT COURTE EN REVANCHE JE PEUX SI VOUS AIMEZ ENVISAGER UNE SUITE_**

 ** _bonne lecture a tous et toutes !_**

Et si je servais a rien ?...et si je n'étais qu'une erreur de la nature ?..et si mon père, Grisha avait raison ?... à chaque fois que j'essaye de faire quelque chose ça échoue lamentablement ...alors dans ces moment-là je sors dehors sous la lune ou le ciel nuageux, ça dépend du temps, et marche sans but dans le silence de la nuit les écouteurs vissés aux oreilles à écouter ma musique.. cette nuit-là je n'aurais jamais cru que ma vie allait changer à ce point..cette nuit là je m'étais assis sur un banc dans le parc de ma ville, Trost . La pleine lune brillait et les étoiles aussi se reflétaient sur le cours d'eau silencieux et calme. J étais perdu dans mes tristes pensées quand un homme se mit devant moi : il était petit dans le mètre 60, des cheveux brillants d'un beau noir rasés a l'arrière du crâne et légèrement sur le côté, quelques mèches de ses cheveux lui retombaient sur ses yeux d'acier ... ces yeux..on avait l'impression qu ils pouvaient transpercer n'importe quoi.. il était pâle et avait un beau visage.. il était magnifique ... sans savoir pourquoi cet homme m'attirait ...il m'aborda :

"Oi morveux tu ne devrais pas être au lit à cette heure-ci ?"

Je voyais bien à sa façon de parler qu'il ne devait pas être du genre vraiment sociable

" Peut-être ... Qui sait... ce n'est pas mon père qui va se soucier de savoir si je suis couché ou pas ...c'est comme si je n'existais pas pour lui "

"Ah . Viens chez moi pour cette nuit gamin reste pas dehors a te les geler "

Je me lève , ce type attisait ma curiosité , elle était piquée a vif je voulais apprendre à le connaître donc je le suivis docilement.  
"Aiu fait gamin.." me dit il "je me nomme Levi Rivaille et toi ?"

"Eren Jaeger . Votre prénom vous va bien "

Il sortit machinalement une clope qu il alluma avec un briquet qui devait coûter vachement cher. Il tourna plusieurs fois de suite en prenant quelques rues et s arrête devant une immense maison de luxe et en ouvre le portail sur un parc très bien entretenu et ouvre la porte une fois arrivé a celle ci .

"Oi gamin enleve tes chaussures et me dégueulasse pas la maison "

Gros bemol c est un maniaque de la propreté

" d accord ."

Je n avais aucune envie de m attirer les foudres du petit homme et enlève mes converses noires puis va le rejoindre dans un immense salon chaleureux et acceuillant , je n avais plus aucune envie de partir. Entre le proprio étrange et cette chaleureuse maison tout me poussait a rester chez moi c'était morne et triste c etait noir et sans vie en dehors de mon père jamais là a cause de son boulot .

"Alors morveux pourquoi tu es dehors en pleine nuit ?"

"Pour Me changer les idées ... j'en ai marre d'être un poid et de ne servir a rien ... tout ce que je fais échoue ... alors je sors la nuit pour me changer ...pourquoi m avoir invité chez vous ?"

"Déjà pour commencer c est tu et pas vous je suis pas aussi vieux et je n en sais rien pour répondre a ta question . Quelque chose en toi m attire . Et puis c est pas vrai . Tu n'es pas capable de rien tu ne sais juste pas ce qui te convient vraiment ."

"Comment ça ?"

"Pour commencer pourquoi tu ne bosserai pas ce que tu aimes le plus ? Tu manques terriblement de confiance en toi et cela se ressent . "

"Ah .."

"Tu dormiras ici ce soir "

"Mais !..je veux pas vo..te déranger !"

Au fond j etais heureux d avoir une raison de ne pas rentrer chez moi

"Tu me dérange pas morveux . Par contre c est ou le canapé ou avec moi "

"Avec toi ?"

Je sentais mes joues virer au rouge pivoine

"Je vais me contenter du canapé ..."

"Comme tu veux morveux . Je vais te chercher des couvertures "

je n aimais pas dormir seul mais je me tais n ayant pas envie qu il se moque de moi . Mais que m arrive t il ?..pourquoi mon coeur s emballe quand je le voit ?.. pourquoi moi qui suis si susceptible je n ai pas réagi quand il m a parlé ?... j'avais énormément de mal a me comprendre et comprendre ce sentiment qui s etait emparé de moi .. je m allonge en attendant Levi mais m endors rapidement en revant de Levi ...

POV LEVI :

Qu est ce qui m'as pris de ramener ce gosse chez moi ? Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d accueillir qui que ce soit ...au contraire .. pourquoi est ce qu il m attire autant ? Pourquoi je trouve ses yeux d un vert bleu magnifique ?...d aussi loin que je me souvienne les hommes ne m ont jamais intéressés ...pourquoi ai je envie de le serrer fort dans mes bras et de l empêcher de partir ?... cela me fait peur ...vraiment ...je dois l eloigner de moi et pourtant je n en ai pas la force ... j ai envie de le voir sourire ...

Je m endormis tard dans la nuit en ne pensant qu au gosse et en me traitant de tous les noms et en trouvant Eren attirant .

Le lendemain :

Je me reveillais a 10 heures du matin , c'etait mon jour de repos , je descendis dans le salon pour voir le gosse encore endormi . Il avait un visage qui avait gardé quelques traits enfantin une belle peau bronzée des cheveux chocolat en bataille qui semblaient indomptables . En bref il était vraiment mignon . Je me surpris a l admirer puis me reprends en allant préparer un déjeuner .

POV EREN :

Je me réveille avec l odeur des pancakes préparés avec soin cela sentait très bon , je me lève et rejoint Levi dans la cuisine

"Bonjour bien dormi ? ~"

"J ai connu mieux morveux . Et toi ?"

"Oui j ai bien dormi "

Je m installait a table en le mattant sans discretion et il le sentit

"Oi gamin o. T as jamais appris à ne pas fixer les gens ?"

Je rie d un rire franc

"Faut croire que non ~ mais tu es tellement mignon ~"


End file.
